Beholder
Beholders are vast floating heads studded with writhing eyestalks. They are the creation of the daelkyr, the lords of the plane of Xoriat. When the daelkyr invaded Eberron, they created the beholders as part of their armies. When the daelkyr were pushed back to Xoriat by the Gatekeepers, most of the beholders were pushed back to Xoriat as well. However, some remain on Eberron, hidden within the Khyber, being worshiped by Cults of the Dragon Below, waiting for their revenge. History Approximately 9,000 years ago, in the Age of Monsters, the plane of Xoriat became coterminous with the plane of Eberron. During that time, the lords of Xoriat, an aberrant race known as the daelkyr, pierced the planar walls and launched an invasion of Eberron, on the continent of Khorvaire. They assaulted the goblinoid Dhakaani Empire, decimating most of western Khorvaire. The daelkyr lords, masters of shaping reality, found joy in twisting the beings of Eberron to suit their own purpose. One daelkyr, named Belashyrra, the Lord of Eyes, molded the first beholders as his finest masterpiece. Since their creation, beholders joined the armies of the daelkyr. However, the remnants of the Dhakaani Empire and the Gatekeeper Druids managed to push the daelkyr and their creatures back to Xoriat, trapping what creatures remained on Eberron beneath the Khyber. Since then, some beholders have remained among the daelkyr and the dolgaunts, while others have started their own followings among the Cults of the Dragon Below. A rare few have abandoned the path of aggression for philosophy and reflection. Some choose to live beneath small towns or villages, manipulating events to provide the beholder with power or wealth. Still others continue to look for ways to bring their daelkyr masters back to Eberron. Within the last decade, a new dragonmarked house has emerged, though still nestled in the shadows. This new house, called House Tarkanan, uses the beholder as its symbol. Notable Names Over the centuries, very few beholder names have popped up: * Xaejil is a beholder who uses dragonshards to lure adventurers into his lair deep within the Khyber. Appearance A beholder is an eight foot tall orb, with one centrally located eye. Beneath that eye resides a mouth with large pointed teeth. Ten stalks erupt from the top of the orb, each with an eye on it. Each of these eyes has the ability to project an eye ray. Abilities A beholder's biggest threat is his eye blasts. Each eye has the ability to generate threatening blasts, which can range from a petrification ray to a sleep ray to a death ray. In addition, the central eye generates an antimagic field, which suppresses the magical abilities of its enemies. A beholder can also hover above the ground, and can fly. Miscellanea Dabblers in the arcane arts are always after rare spell components to make their spells more powerful. Much sought after components include beholder stalks and beholder eggs. They will fetch a high price on the black market. Appendix External Links * References Category:Aberrations Category:Daelkyr creations Category:Creatures found in Khyber Category:Cults of the Dragon Below Category:Creatures from the Age of Monsters Category:Entities Worshipped by Cults of the Dragon Below